April Fool's
by hellorea
Summary: A series of pranks from ninja to gunman. Finished and revised and stuff. Hope you like it. August 16,2010
1. The One with the Phone

Rules:

'_Inner monologue'_

"Speaking out loud"

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FFVII. Though taking a few of the yummy men would be kind of fun! ****Hee. This is my second fan fiction, so once again… no flames please. Sorry if some characters seem out of character. I'm still trying to find my own writing style. I'm thinking of turning this into a four part.**

_Okay, so this has been in my head for some time, actually it was a dream. Hee. Totally would prank Vincent on April fool's day! Lemme know what you think of it. I promise that I'll get better at writing. I just need to get back into the swing of things. I have a lot of funny and sweet moments for this pairing. Totally am in love with these two. _

**Round One. The One with the Phone.**

A few things that a certain ninja should know about, one, being stealth is always key, two, never bite off more than she can chew, and three, never, never, never attempt to play any kind of pranks on Vincent Valentine, but Yuffie, being Yuffie was never one to follow those pesky rules. Even if it was to save her own skin, no she lived by a whole different code in general.

Friends knew that when April Fools comes around that they need to be on the lookout for the small ninja, because she would almost always be ready to pounce on the unsuspecting victim. Usually it always happened to be poor Cloud or even Reno on the occasion, but this year she wanted to up her game. Go for that white whale that she likes to call it and strike! Her target and object of her ever so hidden affection was none other than the lone gunman, Vincent, or Vinnie for when she was on good terms with him, or just to annoy, or just to be cute, or just to be different… yeah.

'_This is gonna be good!'_ She thought while fumbling with the object in hand. Fast oh so fast and stealth like, they don't call her the world's best female ninja for nothing, or, well rather they would if she had anything to do with it. _Fumble, fumble, fumble. Click, click, click._ Thumbs worked their magic on keys while she cowered in the corner of her room. '_Got it!_'

"OH YEAH!" She screams out before really thinking about what she is doing. _'Eeek…_' She listens while her hands muffle her whines at her excitement. '_Oops? Yeah… nice one, Yuffie._'

Now is time to put it back.

* * *

A quiet day, well, every day for him was a quiet, that is unless a certain spunky ninja would appear, then it would be anything less than quiet. But, sadly the petite girl, err, woman was no where to be found. Not that he was looking for her or anything like that, oh no, Vincent does not pine or lust after anyone but his poor long since dead love, Lucrecia. But, still the fact that she has yet to make an appearance worried him, slightly. Just slightly, though with her it was always a double edge sword.

He liked his moments of solitude and he is a creature of repetion, though when she was not around he missed her spark, her energy, and simply her voice. She could be more than anyone could handle, and how loud she tends to get when excited is ear drum shattering… but he cared for her. Lips curled to a slight grin while he thought this. Him, Vincent Valentine, caring for someone other than himself, or maybe worse that… caring for someone other than Lucrecia. Cheeks turned a faint shade of pink while his thoughts wondered from his long lost love towards these new feelings he has for Yuffie.

Crimson eyes glance around the bar watching Tifa continue washing that same glass, eyes locked on the door waiting. Like him, waiting for the one person whom could put a light in their life. His puffed up his shoulders just a little bit more rising that long collar to cover almost all of his face. He didn't want his thoughts to betray him. He didn't know how to express those pesky feelings let alone let on how much she affected him, Vincent Valentine, having feelings for that carefree ninja. Who would have thought?

* * *

'_This is it! He is distracted! PERFECT!'_ Full lips pull to an even bigger smile at the realization that he doesn't even seem to be noticing her. Moving upon the balls of her feet she shifts her way towards him hoping to stay hidden under his radar, though she has really no hopes for it, he is way too observant for his own good. Mere inches behind him when it happens. _Creee~eak. 'Crap! Forgot about that one squeaky board. Figures._'

His head begins to turn while she moves swiftly, not wanting him to see the prop in her hand. _'Quick, distract… distract!'_

Without thinking, only running on impulse her arms wrap around his solid form pushing herself closer to him than she ever has before. She presses her nose into nape of his neck and closes her eyes while her hand works down sliding the object back into his pocket while he stares there unmoving.

'_He even smells good.'_ She sighs softly while she thinks she hears him gasp and feels him shudder. Fog covers her brain while she takes in all those senses letting go of caution, or doubt, or rejection, and just breathes him in. A mixture gunpowder, spice of some sort (which most likely is his aftershave), and all man.

* * *

He hears her, even now while she tries to sneak down the stairs towards him. How could he not? He heard her when she was upstairs in her room doing gods know what and heard her slam her door shut before thumbing down the stairs. What he didn't expect was to not hear her move closer to him. He sat watching Tifa's expression but she never gave any notice to what was going on. Figures, they are best of friends…

_Creee~eak._ Those red eyes shot up while his body starts to turn towards her. She's been working on her stealth mode if she could fool him. But then…

Arms wrap around him. He freezes, and swears that his heart and the world stopped with him. Without warning she pushes herself towards him and he feels her, from those silken arms around his chest to those pert breasts that started to form. Oh, he noticed them alright. He tried not too, but with her body that magically transformed from child like to woman over night, how could he not. Those legs, if her arms were this soft he could only imagine what her legs would feel like. How they would feel wrapped around him while he…

He shuddered at the thought. Must not think those things right now. Not with her so close. Not with her touching him.

Lips move on his neck while he gasps silently. "Morning, Vincent." She coos before letting go all to quickly and stumbling into the kitchen. With that it is all over and he is left in her wake, well at least she is okay. '_Morning?'_ He thinks to himself. Clock over head just chimed ten minutes ago that it was eleven.

Moments later Cloud and the others stop by while Vincent silently starts to reform himself, he quickly asks for a glass of wine thinking of a reason to stay sitting just a little while longer. Everyone says their hello's while he nods and goes back to sipping his drink silently at the bar. Noticing that Yuffie still had not come out from the kitchen, but heard a lot of noise in there. Once he got everything under control he will just have to see what the ninja has been doing when it starts…

Muffled at first but seems to be getting louder and louder. "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts…"

Eyes jerk up for the second time in ten minutes while he fumbles around in his cape for the object. Silence around the bar while he starts tearing away trying to find that stupid phone. Funny, he didn't remember putting it on him, let alone on a ring tone before he came down this morning…

"I'm too sexy for my pants. Too sexy for my pants…"

Grace is his middle name, or well, used to be... though right now he seems to be lacking that quality franticly trying to find the little plastic annoying box. The ringer starts up again repeating the same two verses while he just looks down at it in horror.

"I did not program that…"

He shifts around glancing at the others while they watch him toy with the phone. _One message._

_Happy April Fool's Vincent_

A slight smirk appeared before a frown. "Yuffie…"

He clicks the phone shut and places it back into his pocket. He'll fix it later, right now he has to see a certain ninja about touching _his_ things.


	2. The One With The Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of FFVII. As much as I would like to claim Yuffie, I do not nor will I ever own her. **_**Insert sad face here.**_** With that being said, that I also do not make any kind of money on writing this. This story has been in my head for the last few days, and it came to me in a dream. So... have fun! Please, please, no flames. If you don't like it constructively tell me what is wrong with it. Reviews will be welcomed, but yeah. Thanks for reading!**

_Ninjasheik: Do people try to pull pranks on you for your birthday? :O ps. Glad you like it! :D_

_hee. hee. Poor Vincent. Here he is trying to figure out why he is thinking these things about Yuffie and trying not to think of her in any adult like manner and she comes stumbling in and turning his whole world upside down. Typical Yuffie._

**Round Two. The One With The Water.**

"Yuffie."

That deep voice fills the kitchen while she tries to cook herself some breakfast.

"Vincent." '_Ha. Two can play at this game._' She smirks to herself before shoving in a toasted pastry untoasted into her mouth, whole. Very unlady like. No, scratch that, very un-princess like.

"..."

"..."

"... Did you?" For once he can't stand the silence.

"Did I what?" Oh, she was giving him no help at all. _Chew, chew._ Keeping mouth close, because a princess wouldn't show food while chewing. _Psh. _Yuffie is pretty much the _Queen_ of bad habits. Just look at her nails. Sometimes Tifa wonders if she even brushes her hair when she gets up seeing as it's always a little rumpy in the back.

"Did you touch my phone?" He asks staring at her, well, rather leering at this point.

"Define... touch?" She squeaks before gulping down the rest of that pastry before once more giving him the silent treatment. Best not to give him any ammo to fire back at, right, RIGHT? Err... maybe?

* * *

_'This is perfect!_' She coos before placing more clear tape on the head of the sprayer. She always whines to Vince to come help her do the dishes when it's her turn and he usually comes bumbling down the stairs rather sulking before finally rolling up those sleeves, shoving off those nice arms and letting silken hands dive into hot murky water. Hopefully none of her friends let on that he is her target of choice today. Hopefully. Though not many really talk to Vincent, odd, and she doesn't know why really. Sure he is quiet and withdrawn, but he has such a big heart. If she could see this then certainly so could the others, right? Or for once did she finally have a step up on everyone else? '_Hm… score!'_

Ready? Set? Whine!

"Viiiii~inceeeee~ent!"

A rather loud thunk was heard above her while groans of the floor boards were given as the man came down the stairs.

* * *

Okay, quiet time at last, again. He's happy now knowing that she is safe and pulling her pranks elsewhere. He smiles to himself while he remembers his conversation with the ninja.

"_Define… touch?" She squeaks out trying to look more innocent. Vincent is not fooled, though she is rather innocent at most things, but once a thief always a thief. He hands up his phone to her and just watches her expression. Like clockwork the song plays back as he receives another incoming message._

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt…" Another well placed groan came out of those thin lips of his while he leered down at her. Those milky cheeks turn a nice shade of pink then finally red before she hid behind another PopTarts. Yeah, he should have known._

"_Thought you would like that song?" She whines._

"_Why would you think that?" He asks wanting to get to the bottom of this before any other embarrassing tricks could be pulled by her. _

"_Because you are sexy?" A lift of her shoulders given while she continues to open yet another bag of PopTarts. "Don't like it? Change it back."_

"_I would, only I don't know this language you changed it too…"_

"_Oh, Vinnie actually stating that he doesn't _know_ something?"_

"…"

"…_hmph?" Brows were lifted as those storm grey eyes peered up to him. The ninja's top teeth started playfully biting that lower lip of hers while she egged him on, little by little he found himself drawing more towards her than he realized. A bent of his head while he whispered into her ear like a lover he wished to be._

"_Just do not go touching my things, please." If he moved just a little bit more his lips would have touched that tempting lobe of hers. What he wouldn't mind to give into her temptation and touch her… but he alas could not, for he was still mourning the loss of his dearly departed, and being tempted was just going to add to another one of his many sins he has to atone for So fingers dug into palms of his hands while he moved back up and out of the kitchen. If he didn't know any better he thought that she turned a brighter shade of red and her heartbeat sounded louder than before._

He snapped himself out of it. _'Wishful thinking._' He tries to calm his nerves and other thoughts that seemed simply to pop into his head. He should not be thinking of his friend like this, he should not want to reach out and touch her every time she steps into the room. Bad Vincent, bad. He sighs just a bit more heavy before going back to the novel in his hands. Seems as of late he has been spacing out a lot and thinking about his past and oddly enough his future, or who he would want to have _in_ his future. Just then...

"Viiiii~inceeeee~ent!"

A startled Vincent jerks up and accidentally tosses the novel across the room with so much force that it ricochet off the wall and tumbles into his gut. "Umfph..."

Why is it that lately he all that suave that he had seems to be slipping away from him when it comes to that ninja? He grumbles to himself but is eager to see what it is that she wants so he leaves the book on the floor, something very un-Vincent like and wonders through the door and downstairs into the kitchen. His only thought was...'_This is not going to end well,'_ and with Yuffie involved it most likely is _not_ going to end well, with him.

* * *

'_Eee! Here he comes! Ready? Act in need. Go.'_ Like clockwork that lower lip pouts while she skips on over to him.

"Can you help me?" She begs shifting a head towards the mountain of dishes in the sink, okay, there went that many. The ninja did have a tenancy to over exaggerate a tad, but more than ten is a lot of her to do by herself, at least... that is what she thinks.

Vincent glances over towards the pile of dishes then back to her. A frown plastered onto his face while he shakes his head. His mind telling him no that this can not end well while his heart was saying yes, the question was... which one does he go with? The mind or the heart? He always did have a soft spot for the energy ball of a girl, no woman now, since her last birthday made her legal. Not that he was counting or anything, just observing. Another sigh and he gives in to those puppy dog grey eyes, yet another soft spot. He rolls up the sleeves to his black button up shirt while he wonders over towards the sink.

"Yuffie, you need to first turn the water on."

"Turn it on?" _Snicker._ Cheeks turned a faint shade of pink before continuing on with this charade. "Oh?" She squeaks out before skipping over to the sink watching him.

A shake of his head was given while noting the sudden change in her heart beat once more and the faint blush forming under her sun kissed skin.

"Mhm." With that he flicked his wrist and turned the water faucet on. Just then the sprayer simply kicked in all by itself and sprayed him in the face and chest.

Curses and words she thought she would never hear from Vincent came from those thin lips while she stared at him in shock. She just could not believe that he fell for it...

* * *

He remembers turning on the water then nothing. Nothing but wetness all down his front and soaking into those garnet locks of his. "What the-" He gets cut off by a rather loud laughter to the right of him. Oh if ever there was a time for him to take out Death Penalty on her he _soooo_ wanted to do it now.

Water stopped gushing only because the ninja turned it off. Vincent was in shock by this that he couldn't form words let alone actions.

A howl of laughter echoed the room while she hopped up and down. "Happy April Fool's Vinnie." She chirped. While Vincent just grumbled and took off the soaked article of clothing. Strong fingers undid those buttons while he slipped it off and wiped his face and once more pulled locks of wet hair out of his eyes. Revealing a swimmers build under all that clothing. Who would have thought he would look like this under clothing, here she was thinking that he was practically skin and bones the way he hardly eats and sometimes sleeps, but... was she sad at the fact that he is not? He was perfect like a marble statue cut by some great artist, even all those pesky scars that peek out from under a very white undershirt could only add to the package that is Vincent. Water dripped from his chin all the way down his slender neck and slithered its way further south. Yuffie for lack of anything better to do just simply watched him stunned and practically drooling. Vincent being who he was, a man with super senses heard the loud beating of her heart. He picked up on her slight change in scent and the warmth of her body rising. Her change in behavior cooled the rising anger in him, snuffing it out like a candle.

"If I do remember correctly..." That thick voice of his started. "you have already played a trick on me."

* * *

Never before has she seen him in less than his cloak and other items, but for him to casually strip in front of her was well, arousing. She blushes more before keep those wondering eyes locked intently at her feet. Noting his gold boots moving away and hearing a silent creak as he wondered back up the stairs he called out to her.

"Oh and Yuffie..." She snaps out of that daze and glanced upward towards the sound of his voice.

"..."

"I expect you to dry my shirt. I only own two." He says before tossing the article of clothing her way before moving back upstairs into his room for some much needed down time.

Yuffie just squeaks quietly before pulling his wet shirt off her head. Face bright red while she just holds the cotton in her hands studying it.

Just then Cloud comes in with an empty pitcher and wonders over to the sink.

"Yuffie?" He asks while he places the pitcher under the faucet.

"..." She replies simply in her own world holding the wet shirt in her two hands.

"Yuffie are you well?" Cloud asks while other hand moves to the knob.

"...hn? Wait, what? What?" She again snaps out of it in time to watch Cloud turn on the water. "Wait, Cloud don't..." Too late...

Water shoots out the sprayer hitting _him_ square in the chest and face. Profanity coming from both males in her life while she takes this as her cue to leave.

"YUFFIE?" Cloud screams as he turns off the water.

But by that point the ninja promptly made her escape out the kitchen door and pulls herself up a tree before hopping onto the roof of their home. She perches up there holding the soaked shirt to her face breathing him in. It still feels warm and she swears that there even a hint of gunpowder to it. Yuffie just grins like an idiot.


	3. The One with the KoolAid

**Disclaimer: Really? Do we have to do this every time for every single chapter that I write, huh? Fine! I, Rea, sadly do not own anything other than the subject of this story and the poor grammar. It came to me in a dream and it's something totally that Yuffie would do to Vincent. So… alas, I do not own anything and it makes Rea a very sad, sad panda.**

_super-calisto- Ha! I like your style! Hmm… Vincent rather drunk would be amusing to see. I'll keep that in mind for the next chapter. Glad you liked it._

_Isabella and me- It's more like -20 for not suspecting Yuffie on the first of April since she always seems to target him in the previous years. I know? Totally just want Vincent to just grab her and lay one on her. We will see though, no?_

_GeEKy-nERd- Thanks luv, it was a beautiful wedding. My father made all of us sisters cry by singing… and who wouldn't want to see Vincent wet. Mmmpfft. Talk about yum. Ha! That's okay. I'm not real good with pranks either._

_Chaotic Angel7- There is just something between the two that you just can't help but love. They seem to complete each other in every way possible. He is her lobster so to speak._

_Snipergal7- Ha ha. I'm a sucker for a man in water. Really totally am. Then again I'm a sucker for a nice back, toned chest with the hip bones. Rarr. Thanks luv, I am glad you like it._

_Music Lover Always- Hee. Thank you! Glad that you like it. Anything you want to see happen to poor Vincent, just let me know. I want to bring this out a little bit more than simply four parts._

_Autumn's Fire- Really? You fell right out of your chair? Hope you didn't hurt yourself, but I'm glad that my humor is not lost on people._

_mr. lau- I'm a firm believer that his cool and calm behavior is simply that… a façade. He's not that suave no man is. Or well, no man that I've met. Ha. I'm glad you like it._

_NinjaSheik- You don't tell them, eh? Hm. I can see that, I hardly ever tell people when my birthday is. Thanks for all the comments on my stories luv!_

_See, I do read your comments! I just don't always have the ability to respond right away. Totally in need of having cable at my own apartment, that's still on my to-do list along with a new car, new apartment and a couch. I'll get it… sooner or later. I hope. Where we left off was Yuffie spraying poor Vincent with water in yet ANOTHER practice joke. Poor Vincent is without a shirt while Yuffie was left flabbergasted at the boldness of him. Guess he just needed the right push to start flirting. Then again she did end up getting Cloud as well. Go Yuffie! Now onto what we've been waiting for… round three._

**Round Three. The One With the Kool-Aid.**

'_This is going to take the cake!'_ Our brightly colored ninja says while screwing back in the shower head. Tongue sticking out part way while she concentrates on the task at hand turning the shower head on tighter. If she didn't know any better, which she probably doesn't, she would say that this was the best prank ever. Not only will she get him wet again, which is a sight in itself, but maybe even get him painted a different color too. We'll see.

The stealth girl cackles silently while she hops off the stool and collects all of her things. '_Stool? Check. Packet wrappers? Check. Various tools used to jimmy the lock on the men's bath room? Check. Leaving behind any evidence that I was in here?'_ Stormy grey eyes flash around before her while she backtracks. '_Check._' She smiles slowly before fumbling with the door. Hey, it's not easy to carry a wooden stool that weighs more than half her weight and crumpled up packets of Kool-Aid. She keeps lugging the blasted wooden piece around the next corner when… _WHAM!_ She faceplants right into a hard chest. _Gulp. 'Please let this not be who I think it is…_' Fingers let go of the heavy stool while hands rise up to touch the form in front of her. _'I'm not looking… I'm not looking. Please let it not be Vinnie.'_ Her hands graze over somewhat toned chest and move downward over a rather round belly. '_Hm. Vinnie getting too many cookies?'_

"What the fuck, Brat? Of all things good and holy hell?" _'Phew. It's only Cid. Uh oh.'_ Hands drop immediately while rosy cheeks form. _'Eeew! I totally just felt up Cid!'_

"Cid?" She screams before stuffing the packets quickly into her pockets. Huh, pockets, now why didn't she think of that before she exited the bathroom. '_Oh shit! The tool kit. He's gonna know that I broke into something and alert the others… it will ruin my plan. My perfect plan!'_ While the foul mouth pilot hops on one foot trying to hold onto the other she makes a quick move to stuff the wrapped up tools behind her back and into the waist band of those short shorts. _'Perfect._' She beams before looking forward to the elder man.

"Damn, Brat. The fuck you got that thing for?" He screams at her while stomping his sore foot back down trying to hid the fact that in doing so only made it hurt more. Did she see tears in his eyes? Cocky pilot letting a little ol' wooden stool get the better of him, eh? Brow wiggles while she confesses, well, sorta.

"Well, I'm short." She nods satisfactory.

"Short?" He repeats.

"Yeah. Duh. I wanted to get something."

"Next time…" He starts between a drag of the cancer stick. '_Now, that is skill that he can talk and scream with it never falling. Sidetrack. Anyways!'_ "Just ask…" He blows the smoke out his nose and into her face.

"Geez Grandpa. It's just a stool. Toughen up, neh?" She smirks before she runs out of the line of fire.

"Grandpa? COME HERE BRAT!" He starts off giving chase while she skips out of the hall and into the safety of her room.

* * *

Maybe now he could get some peace and quiet at last. Though he is starting to suspect that a certain ninja has her eyes on pulling pranks on him, call him crazy but twice in one day is starting to form a bit of a pattern. He shrugs then picks back up his book that he dropped on the floor when she screamed for him. Outside in the hallway he heard Cid and Yuffie getting into it so he thought that it would be best to stay inside just a while longer so that he can avoid her. Twice in one day… He places the book back upon the bookshelf while he moves over to the closet empty say for his last shirt. He sighs some.

He smiles slightly. Yes there was a curve twisted upward on the sides of his mouth that could be considered a smile of sorts. Either that or he had gas. .. Kidding. Vincent Valentine doesn't pass gas. Then again this really could be the best time to escape his room. Considering the fact that Cid seems to be doing a rather good job holding the frisky ninja at bay, maybe now would be the best time. Oh holy hell, as Cid would say… he makes his break for it. Shifting his feet he places his only other shirt on and makes a bee line towards the door. Opening it and glancing back down the hall where he sees Cid banging on Yuffie's door. _'Okay. The coast is clear.'_ He makes his way out of his room and locks it, noting the fact that if she really wanted to get into his room, she _would_. Eh, at least all his materia is locked away, hopefully…

Strolling down the stairs he exits the building and goes out towards the supermarket area, though he hates with a fiery passion public places at least it saves him from coming up with something else to do. All those pesky thoughts about Yuffie can be put on the back burner while he wonders around for a few hours.

* * *

Yuffie groans to herself while Cid continues his long winded explanation about why he is indeed not a 'grandpa' in many different and graphic ways that Yuffie totally didn't want to know. _'Old perv._' She thinks to herself while she strolls over to her bed and grabs Vincent's somewhat damp shirt. Letting the soft fabric glide over her nimble fingers then raises it up to her nose to smell. Yep, still smells like him. She giggles before tugging it onto her person and wonders over towards the window. Might as well make an escape from Cid. Damn stupid pilot, see these are the reasons she doesn't play any kind of tricks on him. Well, some of the time. Hey, it's what she is programmed to do. To get under almost everyone's skin and see how far she could push a person. Cid, just seems to excel at getting pissed off and she likes giving the old man a sudo-heartattack. '_Keeps him young, no?_' She thinks.

With a leap she slips out of her second story window and onto the soft padded grass below. _Tada!_ Nimble Yuffie at it again.

"Great the wind just happens to pick up and me without my coat." She grunts before wrapping the button down shirt around her body once more and trudging off towards the market area. Cid is rather long winded and who knows how long he will continue on. Mental images not withstanding while Yuffie shudders at the thought. "Ick."

* * *

Vincent makes his way along the pathways weaving in and out of the traffic of people before noticing a very familiar black shirt bouncing down the sidewalks. Eyebrows rise up while he watches a certain ball of energy bounce down towards the materia shop. Thin lips form an "O" while he continues to stare her down. _'Wonder what she is up to.'_ With a shrug of his shoulders he follows suit and steps into the shop moving into the corners simply watching her.

Thankfully his normal red cloak still hung up in his room letting him somewhat blend into the crowd and not stick out like the preverbal sore thumb. Vincent notices how the ninja girl, scratch that, lady lets her finger tips wonder simply grazing the wooden shelves while she browses the materia. He gazes at her in awe of her silent movements showing the grace that he so rarely sees catching the Yuffie now woman instead of the girl that he is trying so hard to remember. Was she always this graceful?

Those long legs toned by endless workouts and spars with friends did wonders for her. Hips widen just right while her waist stayed the same, he even bets that he could almost wrap his whole hand around that waist... Wait a moment. Back the train up here. This is Yuffie we are talking about. Yuffie. Not Lucrecia…

Garnet eyes wonder over those long lethal limbs of hers before finding that angelic face watching the solitude that has by the simple things in life. Window browsing in particular. Vincent rather envies that fact. He has found a sheer distaste for almost everything outside of his group of friends, he loathes going out and shopping, hence why he only has two shirts. Let's not even get him started on pants. If those leather ones go he is going to be shit out of luck.

* * *

Yuffie smiles to herself before slipping out of the shop and moving further into the market square. Vincent follows suit and keeps a close tab on the girl while she wonders into a men's clothing store. He starts to inside only to find that it was rather small and no way could blend in and not have her notice him. Eh, might as well wait this one out.

Moments later she emerges with bags in hand. Curious to find out what she could have possibly purchased inside he decides to make his move. Slipping between an elderly couple on a walk towards the park he steps until he is in front of her.

"Nice shirt." He says in strictly monotone voice trying hard to not amusement show.

"Hn?" She stops and cranks her head back to look at him.

"I said…" He leans in closer. Guess he can't help being near her and doing things that he shouldn't be doing. "Nice shirt."

She snorts before answering. "I know a great shop. Closet de'Vincent." She beams before shoving the bag full of newly purchased clothing his way. "You can't have it back." She sticks her tongue out before bouncing back along finding her way further into the market.

Vincent just stands there wondering what just happened. His head turns down to look at the brown back in his hands. _'She bought me clothes?'_ He smirks a little before looking back towards where the ninja ran off too. '_Huh._'

Oh, she noticed him alright. How could she not? Even without his cloak she could always pinpoint where he was. In the materia shop, in the corner sulking more like it wondering if she was going to steal now. Ha. Did she show him. Besides this was her time to get away from him and he was suppose to be inside taking a Kool-Aid shower.

But it did give her an idea. So there she was inside the clothing store looking for different kinds of clothes for him. Things that she knows he would never pick out for himself in a million years, but some things that he could wear and still feel comfortable in. Something that described him to a tee. The allure that is Vincent clad in only black or red was breathtaking, but he needed to get out of those colors. These colors were warmer, more inviting and if he wanted to he could totally blend into the crowd, with her help that is. Not that she would not be able to pick him out, oh no. Once a ninja always a ninja with her ever observant eyes taking in everything. From the license plate numbers of the four cars parked by the materia shop, every exits and escape routes she could take in an emergency and every potential threat, not that Vincent fell into the latter category, he was the one person in the market square that could take her down.

So she decided to play nice and act like she didn't notice him then stuffs his arms full of newly acquired clothing. See, she can be sweet, thoughtful, caring, and other nice things that girls are suppose to be made of.

"See ya Vince." She shouts back some distance away before making her roundabout way back to the bar.

For the moment she forgets her little trick and ponders the noticeable changes in his and hers relationship. Was it just her imagination or were the two flirting back and forth? Hm. Food for thought as she wonders back into Seventh Heaven giving a slight nod to Tifa behind the bar.

"Err… Yuffie." Tifa starts before all hell breaks loose.

"YUFFIE?" Cid screams storming down the stairs and towards the small woman. Yuffie noted the red colored onto of his hair, and face, and shoulders, and hands… Good gods and Sweet Leviathan! Her trick worked alright only on the wrong person. Ha! Oops?

"Cid?" She steps back and into a very sturdy yet soft door. Hands move behind her slipping behind her towards the knob only to find a loud cough come from behind. Seems as though Yuffie managed to grasp not a knob…

"Vincent!" She squeaks before letting go and falling forward towards a very enraged pilot. "Eep!" She grunts before slipping between the two people and back up into her room.

"I'LL FUCKING GET YOU, YOU FUCKING BRAT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! YOU STUPID BITCH… MOTHER… FUCKER… FUCK! MOVE OUT THE FUCKING WAY YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE WHILE I GO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF A CERTAIN DAMN NINJA!" Cid storms back up the stairs letting heavy boots clunk on every step. Yeah, this might be a good time to leave again…


	4. The One with the Booze

**Disclaimer: Yet again we write this. Oi? I'm still broke and still looking for a new car, boo. :/ Ah well here we go! Newp newp, Rea does not nor will she **_**ever**_** own any rights to FF7 unless you count the fact that she plays the game way, way, way, way too much. Ah well. Oh yeah, the grammar police did not stop by they just wave me on through because I'm special... yeah, in the head. On with my other stuff.**

_Chaotic Angel7- NO KIDDING? Yuffie is I swear always macking on him only doesn't know it. It's like her body is just honed in on copping a feel that she does it without noticing. But, hey with him looking as yummy as he does why not?_

_GeEKy-nERd - Cloud gets -20 due to not being aware that it was April Fools and Yuffie was back in town. Chocobo head was rather sloooow on the up take, neh? Yuffie gets the ten points for getting him wet. Cid is Cid so when ever she gets him it's an add on because he blows it up way out of proportion. Who doesn't like seeing him all hyped up? Yuffie is in for a surprise this chapter. :o Gasp! Good or bad we will see. Nyuk Nyuk._

_Snipergal7- He really is just a man you cannot see acting rather... well... manly, scratch that more meathead. Ya'know the type that passes gas in bed then pulls the covers over your head so you take a big whiff. Ha! Though that would be something comical. I'm trying so very hard to keep him in character. ...and I have to say after your review I got back from work and sat down on the computer to type out this latest chapter. So hope ya like it. Thanks for commenting and giving me the drive that I need to carry on. :D_

_What happened last chapter...?_

_Yuffie got it in her pretty little head that she was going to put Kool-Aid in the shower head of the boy's bathroom. Yes in my story I have a boys bathroom and a girls bathroom considering the fact that Tifa would need a few hours of primp time to look her best while Yuffie tends to just roll out of bed and don on what ever it is that is clean. Only the downfall is instead of getting Vincent like she had planned she ends up getting Cid when he stays over for the night. Talk about an oopsie. Chaos ensues while she runs around the bar cops a couple feels towards a certain chimney of a pilot and stoic gunman. Though I think that she feels up Vincent on purpose. That's just me saying. Now... onto the next round. Round four. Fight! Err... I mean. ... Go? Whatever. Read on. Like it? Thanks. Don't? Blame Snipergal7 for it. ;) KIDDING!_

**Round four. The One with the Booze.**

'_It's brilliant. Brilliant. Brilliant!_' She chimes while arms stretch way up in the air and she silently cackles. Oh this is going to be good. Only tee minus four more hours left in the 'day' and this has to be the best idea yet. Though, Yuffie tends to think that _every_ idea that she ever comes up with is the quote ' best idea yet' end quote. Narcissist much, hm? Ah well... moving on. She begs Tifa to let her bartend the rest of the night letting the lovesick couple make all kinds of babies upstairs. Yuck. _Shiver. Shiver._ Again, err, hm. Moving on...

She squeaks while working on rubbing down the rest of the countertops before working on drying glasses. '_Look busy! Look busy, Yuffie!_'

As she fumbles with her task at hand she notices the red cloaked gunman swooping down the stairs. Yes she did believe that he swooped. Only girls should have that kind of grace yet here he comes into the room making her look all kinds of bad. _Grumble._ '_Not bitter._' She mumbles letting words catch in her mouth while she continues on acting like she doesn't see him.

A swoosh of his cloak sounds letting the ninja know that he is indeed in the room and sitting at the counter nearest to her.

"Place is closed." She grunts.

"Yuffie." He says letting her name roll of his tongue sending shivers down her spine. Seems he has been saying her name a lot today, not that she minds it... nor does she not deserve it since usually it's attached to something she just so happened to do to him or attempted to do to him.

"Hm?" She turns her head looking over to him before carrying on with the mindless task.

"It is only eight o'clock."

"Hm? And?" She responds moving onto the next glass in the row.

"...and the bar closes at one."

"So I closed it early. Point?"

"Five hours early?" He states letting his voice raise just slightly at the end of his question.

"S'not like we are going to get a lot of business any how..."

Just then a loud knock sounds through the empty bar.

"Heee~ey! What the fuck, yo? Where's the booze? N' why the fuck you closing down so early for?" Another thud was given while the old wood groans under the pressure.

"Shut it ya Turkey! Go get yer booze elsewhere. The place is closed." She snaps back placing the now dried glasses back.

"... you ... err... DAMN IT! Open up! No one will take my credit, yo! Tifa says that..."

"Tifa isn't working tonight! Shove off!" After a few moments of silence a loud thunk is heard outside.

"Well I'm not leaving!" As if she could only picture him now huffing on the other side of the door acting like a spoiled child. Yuffie takes this time to giggle and jerk her head back to Vincent's ever silent form.

"Psst." She says standing up onto her tiptoes so she could get just a little bit closer to him. "Wanna..." She whispers. "Go for a walk?"

* * *

He's had about enough peace and quiet that one man could get... at least for this day. Seems his mind has been elsewhere. Rereading the book again or well... only getting to about the second chapter or so before all thoughts turned back to her, Yuffie. The certain ninja, spitfire, ball of never ending 'fun', Yuffie. Yuffie and her long legs. Yuffie and her tiny waist that his hands just crave to wrap around. Yuffie and those raven locks of hair that he aches to touch. Seems as though even when she's not in the same room his body misses the girl, no not a girl... the woman that she has become. Try as he may to forget that fact she always ends up rubbing it in his face or certain other parts of his body. So close he came to just kissing her today. Twice now, no three times. So close yet still he denies himself the satisfaction, feeling that he can not taint something so pure as her. Yuffie, the White Rose of Wutai.

So Vincent does what those pesky Vincents do best and they mope and they sulk and they read then reread same damn chapter before he goes to clean his gun, literally. _No, not like that you pervert. Tsk tsk. This story is rated T for teen._ Hey, Death Penalty was in desperate need of a good clean and not like he would be leaving his room for a while, might as well make the best of it... err hm... yeah.

A few hours, many clean weapons, organized materia and rearranged room later Vincent pops out for a night cap. Yeah, it's only eight and not like he _really_ needs his sleep, but there was only so much he can do in a day to try and keep his mind off other not so pure thoughts of one loveable ninja. So down the stairs he goes into the den of the tiger so to speak. Vincent was face to face, err... rather face to back with the one person he so hoped would be else where... plotting more tricks that he could try to avoid. Uh huh. '_Well, shit._' He thinks to himself while moving himself forward without realizing it. Gold tipped boots gracefully make no noise while he sneaks up behind her, though she knows. He doesn't know how she knows that he is there, but she knows. The noticeable tense shoulders for a moment before they slack and she continues to clean the murky glasses.

Lips move to form words only to find that she beats him to it.

"Place is closed." Ah ha. That makes sense. Yuffie asks for the night on and closes down the bar oh, what? Five hours early? Pfft...Tifa may not be pleased with this one.

They banter back and forth for a few before someone so rudely interrupts. Fucking Turk. Vincent shoots a death glare from his perch at the bar towards the closed and very locked door. Only to find that Yuffie has moved from her side of the bar and closer to him then he remembered. Should he not remember when she moved? Or was she simply getting good at this ninja stuff? A slight snort was given, more like an intake of breath abruptly, to the idea of calling her training simply 'stuff' oh Yuffie would snap if she could here what he was thinking. Then again if she was in his head she would know all the interesting little thoughts that seem to be plaguing his mind as of late.

"Ahem. I said... do you want to go for a walk?" She coos batting those long lashes up his way. Storm colored eyes lock onto his garnet while that devious looking smile forms on her angelic face. Oh, she was up to something he could tell. But the million gil question is will he rise to the occasion? You bet your bottom gil he will…

Several quiet moments later the two find themselves at the a few miles away at the beach with the full moon high in the sky above them. It was perfect, at least for her. They always seem to fall into a kind of dance with unspoken words, both able to read the others body language. Utterly perfect, too bad she has to ruin it… once a prankster always one. Vincent moves to place the quilt down upon the sand while Yuffie simple stands there staring at the waters edge.

"Vincent?" She asks placing the wicker basket down and slips off her shoes so that her bare feet could dig into the sand.

"Yes, Yuffie." He answers plucking off his own cloak and laying it beside him. She turns and looks to him taking the time to soak up everything that is Vincent here and now… with her. She misses him when he is gone on another mission, or when he sneaks back into that cave to be with his now dead ex lover. She never lets anyone realize how much her heart hurts when he isn't around. Maybe this is why she wanted to play with him, err, rather pull pranks on him. Childish way of getting him to notice her more. To see her the way she wants to be seen, by him.

"I'm glad your back." There she says it. Simple as that, right? Cheeks turn a nice rosy hue all on their own while she turns once more away and sits next to him in awkward silence.

"…" He's shocked a little by her statement. Rather silly of him now to be avoiding her all afternoon only to find himself with her in the evening, but, it just feels right. "I'm glad that I'm back too." Half turned smile shows upon his face while his shoulder moves lower knocking into the embarrassed ninja.

"Hm. Good." She states before swatting him playfully. "Now onto the reason why I brought you out here!" She cackles quickly lightening the heavy mood and turning over to grab an object in the basket. "Here!" She grins holding up a rather large bottle of alcohol.

"You… want to get me drunk?" He asks raising one slender eyebrow to her.

"Pfft. You wish. No, I wanted to say sorry for my actions today."

"I see." As she shoves the bottle into his hands and pulls out two glasses out of no where. Yeah, that and see how well he can handle a little bit of Wutai's finest bottle of liquid fire.

Two bottles later and the ninja can't even form her own sentences anymore. No inner monologue for her either.

"I can't feel my tongue!" She says while trying to touch her tongue to her nose. Slowly the tongue moves around in circles while she sits there cross-eyed in amazement as to why she couldn't feel her tongue. "It's moving… but I can't feel it!"

"Yuffie. I think you have had enough." He states trying to pull the bottle away. Really, he didn't want this to happen. He just thought that switching drinks on her when she wasn't looking was for _his_ own benefit. Seems as though he was right.

"Ha! Vinnie! I know how to handle my own liquor…" She burped out. Letting a little bit more drink spill out of her cup while she dramatically flailed it around. Trying to prove a point.

"…Right." Crimson eyes peer into her grey ones while she chuckles more. Her hands quickly lose interest in the cup dropping it onto the blanket below while her fingers reach up and gingerly grasp his headband.

"Ooo… look I'm Vincent!" She howls tugging it off and slipping it into her hair over her own grey headband.

"Yuffie. Please give it back."

"No."

"I need it for my hair."

"No." Hey, she was childish not intoxicated what makes him think that she wouldn't be childish while under the influence.

"Please." He asks again.

"Fiii~ine." She whines before tugging off her own headband and tossing it into his lap. "Here. Take mine!" She purrs while continuing tying up his in her hair.

"…" Hands grip the worn in fabric as he just looks down at the material. It was as personal to her as his headband is to him. It's like a part of her body… here… in his lap.

"Let me help you." She grabs it slightly brushing a finger or two against his upper thigh while she hobbles around behind him to place her headband on him. "There. All pretty." She giggles playing with his hair, running long fingers through before they seem to get caught in a mass of tangles. "Geez, Vince. When was the last time you brushed?"

"… this morning" He grumbles not sure if he likes the attention that she is giving him or if he doesn't.

"Don't be pissy." She swats the back of his skull while she shoves her head closer to his. Cheeks pressed to cheeks while her hands tug and pull at his long locks. His raven strands pulled up around her head as she sighs to herself.

"…what are you doing?" He inquires trying to keep still. Drunk Yuffie seems to have the attention span of a gnat so maybe in a few second she will forget that she's tugging on his hair.

"Trying to see what I would look like with longer hair…" She states as she continues to pull it over.

"Would you not need a mirror for that?"

"OH RIGHT?" She screams jumping up and walking back to bar currently forgetting that she _still_ has his hair in her hands. Few more attempts to move fail as she glances down her arm towards the mane of thick black hair in her hands. "Whooa…"

"Please let go, Yuf-" She tugs more before realizing that the hair is still attached to the gunman.

"Oops?" She beams before plopping back into her seat beside him. "Sorry, Vinnie." She hiccups.

Vincent doesn't say anything else but looks up at the sky and the starry night. He will not look at his hair when they leave. He will not look at his hair. …Fuck it. He will. He knows that he will. The one thing that he does take pride in is his hair. Now it's all kinds of messed up, and he will not pout about this. _'Yuffie's being dreadfully quiet.' _He turns his eyes slightly watching her only to be met with big grey doe eyes.

"…?"

"Let's go for a swim!"

"…!"

She doesn't even stop to hear him as she bumbles over towards the surf. "Ooo… cold!" Placing feet in the water before hopping back some to start pulling her shirt over her head. Coordination while under the influence wasn't her best then again coordination under the best of times wasn't always a good thing. Ninja or not, she still had more moments of being a klutz then anyone else in their circle of friends.

"Oof… ow!" She howls while working the top off letting Vincent have a nice view of her slender back.

"Yuffie. I do not think this is the best idea."

"Pfft. Vincent just doesn't want to have fun," She coos before successfully taking off her top. "Ha! Or he can't swim!" Fingers work quickly at the button of her pants while he just stares at her in shock. "Eureka!" She squeals before sliding those short shorts down thighs and stepping out of them. There she stood in the moonlight with only her undergarments on and a huge smile. She turns to go test the water a bit more before she feels a hand pulling her back.

"Yuffie come on…" He tugs finally capable of moving.

"Nooo~oo. I want to swim." She whines trying to tug her hand back. Seeing as he had an iron grip on her wrist a sober Yuffie would see that this was useless. Hell, a sober Yuffie might not have stripped to just her boycut red undies and white and red stripped almost see through bra. _Tug. Tug. Tugtug._ She grunts and snarls up at him while he just stares at her.

"No. You're coming with me." He says as he starts to pull her away from the surf.

"Where too? Gonna drag me to your room?" She snaps while pulling back the opposite way. In shock, once again his grip lessens and Yuffie being Yuffie takes advantage of it. Slipping her tiny wrist out of his hold and making a break for the water.

"Eeee!" She charges towards the water only to be bombarded by something in red. With a roll of motion when the two collided they were sent spiraling down to the soft sand below. "Oof." She huffs before shoving his heavy form up. "Ow…"

"I said. No, Yuffie." He shakes letting his voice sink deeper while he grips her tighter. His body took most of the impact but with the roll he somehow ended up on top of her with an arm up supporting his weight so he doesn't crush her. "We are going now. You are drunk and need to sleep it off."

"Am not." Huff.

"Are too." He points out.

"Am… not." She rises to the occasion lifting her head up almost to his. Both kind of realizing the placement they have found themselves.

"…" He gulps quickly upon realizing that she is moving her lips up to his. Almost if waiting for him too…

Next thing he knows is that her eyes roll up into her head and she falls back to the floor snoring lightly.

"…Yuffie?" He shakes her with his one hand while nothing happens. '_Damn._'

They reach the bar a little after ten at night. They meaning Vincent somehow managing to hold a basket, blanket, Yuffie's clothes and Yuffie in both hands. Not like she was much to handle or anything like that, asleep that is. Awake is a whole 'nother monster. An inward groan is given when Vincent realizes that Reno is still sitting on the front step. Why didn't he think to go around the back again? As if Vincent thinking his name did Reno look up from his sulking. _'Is that what _I_ look like when I'm moping?'_ He wonders to himself.

"Hey, Vamp. What'cha got there?" Reno stands up and checks out the lump in Vincent's hands.

"Nothing. Just a drunk ninja."

"Yuffie? Shit, yo… Why is she in a blanket…?" He stops and glares up at the dark man.

"She was cold."

"And in your arms?"

"She was tired."

Just then Yuffie just has to move some letting a slip of the blanket reveal a creamy white leg attached to a silky thigh followed by very seductive groan.

"And … naked…?"

"…." Vincent says before shifting Yuffie up more and shoving the basket of still unopened bottles Reno's way. Opening the door and attempting to lock it before the Turk slips in only to find that with the added weight still lost him precious moments and the fucking Turk was in the bar. '_Can my night get any better?_' He grumbles.

Vincent places Yuffie into the nearest booth while he wonders over towards the red-head.

"Bar's close. Leave."

"Sure. Just after one drink."

"I gave you…" Both sets of eyes turn towards Yuffie as she sighs again and moves. Blanket forgotten for moments as both males watch the cloth fall to the side revealing an almost naked woman. No mistaking her for a child with those curves…

Both eyes follow the up her form starting with toes all the way up to her face. Stopping along the way to view those nicely toned legs that seemed to run for miles, even though she was short her legs took up half her body and both men wondered what it would be like to have those legs wrapped around them or bent and placed upon their shoulders. Grazing along her soft belly upward towards pert breasts covered in a thin layer of red and white lace. The newly exposed flesh shivered causing her body to rise to a peak. Both men then realized the other one was still there and turned back to each other.

"Leave now." Vincent coughs out.

"Hey… can't a man…"

"No. Leave."

"…" Vincent didn't like seeing the lust filled eyes of the Turk looking at the woman before them. Fingers grabbed the back of his hair and pulled leading him away from the drunk ninja towards the door.

"Goodbye." Vincent says before chucking Reno out the door and slamming it shut.

Fuming by this point Vincent hurries up and stomps over towards the sleeping ninja placing the blanket back over her before picking her back up. He climbs the stairs two at a time and is about to turn down the hall when he hears Cloud calling him.

"Vincent?" He asks slightly weary of the death glare in his friend's eyes.

"Hn." He responds back before shoving Yuffie into Cloud's arms. "Here. Take her back to her room." He says as he walks further down the hall bypassing his own room.

"…" Cloud just watches with a baffled look.

Yes, Vincent is in need of a shower. A very cold shower…

Yes, Vincent is in need of a shower. A very cold shower…


	5. The One with the Shaving Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Vincent Valentine. Unless you count those little fantasies that I've been having lately where he has me tied up and … ER… MOVING ON! If I could be one person for a day it would be Yuffie and yes, I would find the time to play as many pranks on Vincent that I could before my time is up. Any how… I don't own them. Any of them. *Sniff***

_Snipergal7: Heh, hey I love writing and lately your comments have been making me write more. Thanks for giving me the will to carry on. :D This is the last chapter hope ya like it._

_Chaotic Angel7: Don't we all want to see him 'cleaning his gun' OH! IDEA FOR NEXT STORY! HA ha! Anyways… Finally the poor guy has a leg up on the ninja. Now, if only to get Cid and Cloud out of the hole too this might be a doozey._

_Searching-For-My-Reason: Glad you liked it._

_What happened last chapter? Read it, yo! Ha! Kidding! Yuffie has it in her head to try and get Vincent drunk. Only it doesn't turn out like that. Not at all, because Vincent finally catching on that Yuffie has her eye on him switches the glasses and ends up with a very drunk little ninja. Only problem with that is that she starts to strip. What is a gunslinger to do? Simple, he waits until she passes out and carts her sorry carcass back to the bar where you find Reno still there waiting for them to open up. Needless to say that both men see Yuffie in less clothing and Vincent being Vincent gets uber jealous and kicks Reno out then drags her upstairs to bed while he goes in search of a cold, cold shower. Ha ha! Oh yeah. Vincent is _finally_ in the lead, by five points but still… on to the last chapter. Hope you like it, yo. What? I seem to be channeling more of Reno then normal in this. Uh oh!_

_Don't like it? Still… blame Snipergal7. ;) Nyuk nyuk._

**Round five. The One with the Shaving Cream.**

It was almost midnight and all was quiet in the house. Everything was picked up, cleaned up and accounted for. One happy go lucking ninja thankfully sleeping away the effect of the drinking almost the entire bottle of alcohol, he hope at least. Maybe then he could get a few hours of sleep before she gets it into her head to continue on with the insane quest of playing practical joke after practical joke on him? Hey, if it was Cloud or Cid it was fine and dandy, but with him he is seriously thinking about avoiding her every April fools day. If he could stand being apart from her for more than a day, maybe, then again, if he wasn't around the though of Reno in the picture was not something cared to imagine.

"Reno…" He said crumpling up the paper in his hand unaware of the effect that the redhead had on him. The sheer audacity that, that Turk had to look at Yuffie that way.

His crimson eyes gave a little tick every time he thought about the other Turk. Even a little vein was seen popping out of his forehead. Shit, if looks could kill Vincent's face all contorted like this would be high on the marks.

But then the remembering process began and it calmed him some areas and excited him in other. Yuffie. That one word held so much emotion for him. Pent up, or locked down emotion towards the now very legal girl. No, woman. Her stick boy figure gave way to curves in all the right places. Followed by a set of very perky breasts, those were just the right size on her, and not too big like Tifa's. Hey, he was a man and boobs are one thing that men tend to notice on a woman. Eyes first, for him, then legs, followed on a close third were the breasts. Tifa had the size but they were on the edge of just too much, while Yuffie had them just right. Man, what was he, the Goldilocks of boobies? Legs, oh by the gods above did she have a set of legs. The kind that looked like they could run for miles, and she does almost every day, twice when she has a workout with Vincent. Boy, did he want to work her out alright. He felt like a pedophile for simply thinking those thoughts about her in the nights when he was alone and as much has he tried he just couldn't stop. Yuffie caught a hold of him and didn't even realize it. After all why else would he simply agree to help her out with even the most tedious of things? He just wanted to be by her, to bask in her light for a few moments longer. Talk about a lovesick puppy…

_Creeee~eak._

Vincent's ruby eyes shot up hearing a noise outside the hallway closer to his room. In fact if sounded like the very ninja he was thinking about was up. One word came to mind at this realization. '

_Crap…'_

_

* * *

_

She struggles to figure out where she is and how she got there. Somehow during how ever long she has been asleep she managed to tangle herself in the blankets. _'Well, crap!'_ She whimpers finding it hard to untangle herself. Arms still stuck while legs wiggle a bit trying to move her off the bed. _'Just a bit more…_' Her whole body scooting over towards the edge of the bed not thinking of the outcome could happen when… _THUNK!_

"Hey… ow…" She whines rolling again only this time finally out of those blasted blankets. It seems as though the still somewhat drunken ninja forgot the laws of gravity still applied in _this_ bedroom. Hands rubbed a sore tush while she looks once more around her own room.

"How did… I get here?" She ponders that for a moment before looking down at herself. "AND NAKED!" She yelps before realizing that she still has on her undies and bra, then came the flashbacks as to what actually happened between her and Vincent.

"Oh… shit." She says before bumbling back over to her closet to pick out a few black materials to wear. Ninja pants, check, ninja shirt, double check and Vincent's shirt, yeah it's here. She takes a big whiff of it then places it onto the back of the chair. She then sighs some before slipping out of her room and towards his room hiding some sort of can in her waistband in the middle of her back.

'_Yuffie is up.' _He thinks to himself before turning to look out the window the only light shining in the room was the pale moon coming in from his big window. For once he thinks that he'll just let her come to him. After all she only has a few more minutes to play her last trick on him then it will be _his_ turn to get her back.

_Creeee~eak._ '_Damnit! Those stupid wonky wooden boards creaking and moaning giving away my location to the enemy!_' She whines but continues on with her quest of picking the lock on his door. Psh. Like anything could keep _her_ out. A few heartbeats later and she let herself in. Silently padding those bare feet on the floorboards below moving effortlessly around in the sudo-dark, her beckon of light came from the moon out the window. _'Now where on Gaia is the gunslinger?'_ Storm cloud grey eyes dash around noting the empty bed she now bypassed before locking onto the dark figure standing near the window with his back turned. '_Ah ha! Jackpot!'_ She smiles to herself before slipping past the couch and moves up behind him. Her arms raised moving the can from the waistband and pulling herself into position. '_Ready? Set? G-'_ She moves closer only to find that in a blink of an eye the man in front of her is gone. Words form on her mouth before everything happens in a flash…

* * *

'_She has been practicing.'_ He thinks while he stops breathing for a moment, trying to will his heart to slow down so that the only sound he could pick up would be her breathing and the soft flutter of her own heartbeat. _'The only detection I can hear is her vitals. She seems rather nervous due to her breathing became shallow and her heartbeat increased.'_

Ruby eyes closed while ears perked up listening. She was close now only a few feet away and he would have to time this just right to get her. So close that he could smell the faint sent of her lotions and soap from her shower today. If he wasn't listening for any kind of sound he might not have heard it. The slight click of a metal can made to the edge of her waistband of her pants, if this is how she is now she might give him a run for his money later on. Lips moved on their own giving a slightly crooked frown while he continues his stillness. She is closer now then he expected feeling the slight heat of her body mere inches away arms over head about to make her move only he wasn't there when her arms came down.

He shifts his weight on the balls of his feet he disappears in the shadows then reappears behind her playfully tackling her into the wall beside them. Arms come crashing down holding her hands above her head while his lower body pins her to where he needs her.

* * *

"Hey… Hey!" She yelps before attempting to break free.

"Now, that is not very nice, Yuffie." He says in a stern voice. Grey eyes stare up into red ones while she gives a brief puppy dog look.

"What s'not nice is you pinning me to the wall." She mutters under her breath while wiggling once more.

"What is this in your hands?" He asks holding them carefully with his one gold claw while his glove free hand takes the vile can away from her. "Shaving cream," He inquires with a smug look on his face. The kind of face he only shows when he is amused by catching her in the act.

"Yeah, and?"

"What do you plan on doing with it?" A low growl issued from thin lips trying so hard not to smile, yeah, trying and failing miserably.

"…And… err… Um… I… Well…" She fumbles a bit trying to figure how to talk her self out of this situation with her brain frozen due to being once more caught in his arms. _'Crap! Lie. Lie!'_ She screams to her self.

* * *

Ruby eyes seem to glow in the moonlight while she just stops fighting and looks up to him. Words fall from her mouth while that brain of her shuts down. Was it just her or was his face getting bigger? Her silver colored eyes flutter at the thought while cheeks blazed red heating her entire body from the inside out. "Happy…April…foo-"

Her words stumble then get caught short by the softest lips touching hers. Pausing for a moment to take in the utter shock of everything and Vincent takes the time to work her mouth open and let his tongue trace her lower lip while she sighs. Then just like that the moment was over and she comes to looking up at his beautiful nervous face.

"Vincent?" She asks raising a hand up to his chest tugging the thin material playfully.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"You kissed me."

"Indeed, I did."

Lips try to form more words but she is at a lost. Mind shutting down when he continues his quest of claiming her mouth with his.


	6. The One with the Water part two

**Round Six. The One with the Water part two.**

Did it ever occur to those two to knock? No? Not this late in the evening. Two strong men lugged up the heavy cooler of water up those Leviathan forsaken stairs. Why did they agree to this? After all it was Tifa's idea, sorta. More a long the lines of pranking the prankster later, but later was a long time from now and they both wanted to get back at the ninja for her little jokes.

_Thunk. Clunk. Thunk. Thunk._ Heavy boots pressed onward up those stairs while two tired bodies shake with their struggle. Next time he is going to enlist Barret instead of chain-smoking Cid who needs a mighty puff on his cigarette in order to do some heavy lifting. Damn.

Grunts and huffs where given while Cloud juggles the handle of the door leaving Cid to hold up more than half of the weight.

"Jeeze, Cloud. Give a guy some warning…" Cid coughs up while lifting with his knees, or well, trying to at least.

Cloud doesn't even respond only turns the knob and looks in the room motioning with his head to enter quietly, like Cid is a total bumbling idiot or something. Yeah, glares are exchanged while both heave and ho the heavy cooler onward towards their destination. Slipping through the room as silently as they can and position themselves at the edge of the bed before…

_Splash._ An upturn of freezing cold water showers the two in bed.

Screams of terror and surprise echo the room before Cloud and Cid dive out of the way of flying objects.

"Take that, Brat!" Cid cackles before rubbing his eyes and looking towards the bed. Only to find the bed occupied by not only Yuffie, but Vincent as well and both very boring almost identical faces of impending death threats towards Cloud and Cid.

"…!" Goes Cid and Cloud.

"…" Goes Vincent and Yuffie.

Well, talk about an awkward moment. Cloud tugs Cid back before they both do something more embarrassing. Tifa stumbles into the room just in time to watch the Chocobo hair and Chimney retreat. She shakes her head and turns back to the room which she noted was not the Ninja's usual night time resting place. A slight chuckle was given before she tugs the door close.

"…I… we… err…"

"Next time, remember Yuffie's room is on the left not the right." She sighs before shaking her head and leading her bumbling idiot into their room for the night. While Cid is left standing in the hall looking between Yuffie's room and Vincent's room that beat red face still burning bright into the night.


	7. An Update

Update.

Sorry guys, I took out the rating system, I don't know why, but I did. Anyways, I'm working on a new piece about Yuffie so I hope to have it up later on this week.


End file.
